Gray
by TheElephantMaster
Summary: Set about a year after 6x10. Castiel and Meg decide to restart the Apocalypse. In order to confuse the Winchester brothers and achieve their goal, they exchange vessels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Supernatural belongs to Kripke, the cast and the crew.

Rating: Even thought I think K+ is better, I rated it T, just to be safe.

Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever and I'm afraid it's horrible. But, as you know, it is better to regret for something you did than something you didn't, so I decided to upload it.

* * *

><p>Note: There is indeed a civil war raging in Heaven about who's taking over, but Castiel isn't a part of it.<p>

Chapter 1 – Bitter

It had been almost a year they have been spending a lot of time together. Throughout all this time, from the very beginning, Meg was seeing Castiel falling a little every day. She didn't know that something like this would happen, but after she realized it, it seemed to her that it was only logical. It appeared that just by hanging around with a demon, an angel was slowly "adopting" the demon's qualities, even more in their case, that they weren't just hanging around...

Yet, his falling was happening quite fast and Meg finally was led to the conclusion, it was mainly because he didn't have the _inner power_ that used to characterize him. He was a mess, it was easy to see. She was certain he was devastated after he found out his precious daddy didn't care about him nor anyone, for the matter. Realizing his brothers weren't any better, after Michael was locked in the cage, and started a civil war by cracking in two parts and latter in many more, didn't help either. He was broken. He had abandoned hope.

When Meg realized all these things, smiled to herself. She would totally use this... information. Since then, her conversations with him were intentionally leading to subjects that would brake him even more. She had many times stated that God was a bitch and that Lucifer should take over the world. She strongly believed that Lucifer would be kind to all those his Father had forgotten and she had never kept this belief a secret to Castiel -he knew anyway- but now, when she was stating this, she was looking deep into his eyes to make him believe it too.

All these negative feelings that were overwhelming him and having Meg brainwashing him cunningly, resulted in making Castiel, slowly and without him noticing, change beliefs.

Castiel, now broken and suspicious, didn't trust anyone anymore, not God, nor angels, not even humans. It had been a while, that the angel's fall had been noticed by the Winchesters, who had become quite skeptical towards him and Castiel someday started realizing that. He didn't say anything for some time, but he was examining really carefully their words and facial expressions when he was with them, to be certain he wasn't mistaken.

Yes, it was true. They didn't trust him anymore. When he burst and furious asked them why, what had he done to deserve this, they began charging him with accusations of weird for an angel behavior and he tried to defend himself, but in vain. They weren't accepting his reasons and were only accusing him for more. At some point, he just felt outraged. Outraged at their inability to understand him and at some of the charges that seemed completely irrational. Finally, believing his friends were ungrateful, he decided he didn't want to see them ever again and flew away.

After that day, Castiel got angry at Dean and Sam even more when he remembered that, after they caged Lucifer, they were only calling him when they were in his need. And when he appeared to help them -every time, that is- and asked them not to call him constantly as he had his own problems to face, they were blaming him for indifference and disloyalty. They never even bothered to ask him how things in heaven were, _how he was_.

And then the angel remembered the time Dean met him. Dean knew the one walking through that door, was the one who saved him from hell and he welcomed him by shooting and stabbing him. This memory made Castiel only angrier.

Now, it seemed to Castiel that, all this time, the only person that was always treating to him nicely was Meg and he had started thinking that maybe demons were the answer, after all.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Sorry for the "God was a bitch" part, but after all these episodes of Supernatural, I just couldn't help it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Supernatural belongs to Kripke, the cast and the crew.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The plan<p>

Meg was lying on the bed, naked, looking towards the ceiling. Castiel wasn't lying anymore. He had sat up and was hugging his bent knees, still naked and next to her, but looking straight ahead. Without changing his position, Castiel finally decided to reveal to Meg his thoughts.

He believed his Father was an egoist, interested in nothing but Himself. He didn't care about any of His creations or His children. Castiel had started thinking that Lucifer would probably be a better God than his Father. Finally, he told her he wasn't sure he did the right thing, helping the Winchesters stop the Apocalypse.

Meg was glad to listen to this. Still looking at the ceiling, she answered that she had been thinking about Lucifer and the stopped Apocalypse for a long time and that if she could get the only thing needed, she would have tried as hard as she could to free her creator once more. But, the four horsemen's rings were held by Dean Winchester and she didn't want to lose her life.

"But, the Key is not the only thing necessary" Castiel said puzzled, while turning his head to look at her. "For the Apocalypse to start again, it is needed to break the 66 seals. The whole army of demons, and among them many very powerful, needed a year to break the 66 seals and many more years before that, to set the circumstances convenient. We are not even close to achieving this without the help of demons as strong as Lilith and Azazel who are long gone". Meg rolled to the side and supported her head with her hand, thus highlighting her curves, and looked at him. "You 're not a smart cookie, baby, are you?" she responded smiling mockingly. "The seals are already broken".

"But, there would still be one problem, assuming we already had the Key in our hands" she continued. "What problem?" Castiel asked, in his usual slow voice. "We would also set Mickey free" Meg said, concerned. It was his turn to smile. "No, we wouldn't" Castiel declared. "From inside Lucifer's cage, no human being can escape unless it is dragged out by an angel. In order to free a human kept in there, the cage would have to be approached in a totally different way than to free Lucifer. The Key, in this case, is useless". He turned his head to face the wall again, took a deep breath, and continued "I am a very powerful angel and freeing Sam was a very, very difficult task. I didn't even manage to free him whole. I left an important part, the most important, behind".

Meg cut to the chase, ignoring the last three sentences, causing Castiel to look at her once more. "Ok, so if the pit was open again then Mickey wouldn't be able to leave it because of his meat-suit. But couldn't he just escape his meet-suit and then the pit?". "Michael wouldn't do that to Adam" Castiel responded.

"Then, in order to free Lucifer we need nothing but the Key" Castiel resumed their conversation and continued "But how are we going to get it?". "We have to steal it" Meg murmured, while trying to think of a plan. Castiel didn't realize that she was talking to herself and answered narrowing his eyes "You underestimate them, Meg. Sam and Dean are great hunters and know how to kill us both. They will overpower in seconds".

Meg felt Castiel's last sentences made a great impact on her. "...how to kill as both" she thought, trying to understand why these words were bouncing in her head. Castiel took a breath to speak again, but Meg, waving her hand, asked him to stop. She needed quietness in order to comprehend why she felt their answer was hidden in this little sentence.

Suddenly, a crazy idea came to her head. She sat up as well and placed her hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Wait a minute! What are the angel blades made from?" she asked. "Platinum" he replied. "What about silver? Can it harm angels?" she asked again. "No" he answered, unable to follow her thoughts.

Meg broke into a devilish laughter. Castiel, still confused, was looking at her, waiting for her burst to stop. When she finally calmed down, she looked deep into his eyes and, smiling triumphantly, she said "We will steal that Key and they won't harm us. Not a bit! We will trick them: We will swap meat-suits!". Castiel was not sure that Meg was well in her head. "Think about it!" she told Castiel, because she quickly figured out he didn't like the idea. "Platinum can't hurt demons and silver can't hurt angels!" she said. "But, you have killed hell-hounds with my angel blade" he argued, confused. Meg replied fast: "Oh Clarence, you 're an angel and you don't know that? Hell-hounds can be killed with any weapon. Their only power is that they are invisible... and huge".

Castiel was now impressed by her idea. That was definitely crazy, but with this bluff, they actually stood some chances. "I can not just use your vessel. I need the girl's approval" Castiel finally said, only to listen to Meg answering "Oh baby, she's long gone..."

After a short silence, Castiel spoke again. "So, after we steal the Key, what do we have to do to open the cage and bring my brother back?" the angel asked. "The rest is easy, hon. The most difficult part is to stick to the Key while waiting for the next total lunar eclipse. Surely, there will be a lot of beings that will try to steal it from us" the demon replied.

Noticing his puzzled face, Meg went on. "The ritual has to take place during a moon eclipse at a battlefield" she explained. "Why at a battlefield?" Castiel asked again. "It doesn't necessary have to be battlefield, but it definitely has to be someplace where blood has been spilled. The place of a lethal accident, for example, or a murder scene" Meg answered. "But, I prefer the battlefield. Where else can you find a place with more spilled blood?" she finally said.

Suddenly, he realized he had lost track of their conversation for a little while, but he soon remembered what he wanted to say. "The next total eclipse of the moon is tonight" Castiel said. "Really?" Meg asked with enthusiasm. "Then, we have no time to lose! We have to find out where the Winchesters are hiding immediately" she said. "Yes, I know" he replied in a serious manner. "But, because of the Enochian sigils I carved on their ribs, I will have to search the whole country now and it will take some time" he added. "Those sigils you carved, was it from the time you were hanging around with them?" Meg asked contemptuously. Castiel didn't reply. He just got up and started getting dressed.

There was silence for a while and finally, after Castiel had put all his clothes on, he spoke: "I do not want us to harm them". She accepted instantly and with her agreement, he flew away. Meg was now wondering whether the brothers still meant a lot to him and why the hell hurting the Winchesters didn't interest her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Supernatural belongs to Kripke, the cast and the crew.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – The attack<p>

They had already thought it over and had decided it would be better if Castiel, as stronger, entered first Winchesters' motel room. He kicked the door open and both rushed in, only to find that somehow the Winchesters were expecting them holding weapons. They had found out Castiel was looking for them earlier.

Sam immediately shot with the Colt Meg's ex vessel but nothing happened. At the same time, Dean, attacking by the side, tried to stab with an angel blade whom he thought was Castiel, only to see Meg taking it out of her heart and throwing it away. Sam tried again to kill Meg by stabbing the angel with Ruby's knife and got back from him nothing but an ironic grin while removing the knife and dropping it to the floor.

At that moment, Meg got bored of playing games, raised her left hand and pinned the Winchesters to the wall opposite the door with her telekinetic powers. The Winchesters were clearly astonished and, still having no idea what was going on, could do nothing but watch while Castiel was walking through the room, looking for the Key. Castiel could find the Key in less than a second, but since he didn't want to give them the opportunity to find out their bluff, he preferred to search through the room the demon way. Being cautious not to let their actual identities reveal, probably wasn't necessary anymore, but you could never know with those guys.

After Castiel searched all over the place without having any luck, went out of the room to search the Impala. But, still there was nothing there. He entered again the motel room and closed the door behind him so that passing by people wouldn't see what was going on in there, and set off to search Dean's pockets. Indeed, he found the Key there, in the inner pocket of his leather jacket, over his heart. He went to stand next Meg and gave it to her who, without looking at it, put it in the right pocket of her trench coat.

At that moment, they all heard a loud bang and the angel turned around and saw Bobby holding a crossbow and aiming at Meg. He recognised the weapon, and without a second thought, he quickly stepped between them, and then felt a vicious pain all over his abdomen. Meg, who when she heard the noise looked at the door over her shoulder, had no time to think how to react and only watched horrified Bobby aiming at her. The next moment, she saw Castiel dropping on his knees and finally, regaining consciousness, she let the boys free, turned around and grasped Castiel by his black jacket. They immediately vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Supernatural belongs to Kripke, the cast and the crew.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Final Chapter<p>

After only a moment, they reappeared in a field, far from the motel room, where Meg instantly removed the arrow and was screaming hastily "Let's swap bodies! Now!". As soon as the arrow had left Castiel's body, he started feeling better and managed to ask Meg why. Meg answered screaming again "Because I can't heal you, but you can heal me! Come on, Castiel, we don't have much time!".

Castiel was now sure of what sometimes suspected, but didn't allow himself to believe: Meg had feelings for him.

This realization charged his batteries of _inner power_ to the maximum. He could tell he was healing super fast. "Thank you, Meg, but it is not needed" he said. "I am healing. I will be alright".

It took him some moments to fully understand what Meg's feelings really meant. When he finally figured it out, he widened his eyes. "Meg is worrying about someone else than herself!" Castiel thought happily. It just now occurred to him that maybe, when a demon was hanging around with an angel, the demon could end up having some angelic qualities. "It is only normal" he said to himself and continued his train of thoughts "She can now feel how it is to like, to trust, to love someone. She doesn't know it yet, but she is a risen demon!". With a huge smile on his face, Castiel turned his head to look at her.

During all this time, that Castiel was making these thoughts, Meg hadn't said a word and was looking away, embarrassed that what she had been constantly refusing to herself, had now undoubtedly revealed. Now, Castiel was completely healed, yet he kept on lying on the ground, enjoying the starry sky and the caress of the cool grass.

Finally, Meg decided to break the silence. "What was that Crossbow?" she asked. "That was the Crossbow of Truth. It is ancient and very powerful. It was lost for many years" he answered. Meg stayed silent for a little while and then spoke again. "So, how are you, cloud hopper?" Meg asked trying to sound indifferent. "I am completely healed" Castiel replied. There was silence once more.

Meg, now calm, could solve her query and brought into her mind the last moments of their attack. How was Castiel wounded since Bobby was aiming at her? She smiled. She wasn't embarrassed anymore.

Castiel was the one who spoke first this time. "You know, I was thinking, there are four hours until the eclipse of the moon" he said. "And?" Meg asked. "And maybe, instead of just waiting, we could do something more... interesting" he continued with a naughty smile on his face. "I am again a virgin, while inside a female vessel" he concluded.

"Well, I know a way we can fix this... flaw" Meg answered and lay on top of him and kissed him.

The dawn found Meg lying on her back, hagging Castiel who was resting his head on her chest while playing with a tuft of his hair, both sweaty and exhausted.

The astronomical phenomenon had ended long ago without them having fulfilled their task. They had seen the lunar eclipse happening, but they ignored it. They were feeling relieved they hadn't freed Lucifer. So, they just kept on cuddling on the ground, finally carefree.

Castiel wasn't angry or lost anymore and Meg, for the first time in her long life, was calm. It seemed that their changes had brought them closer to each other, thus to humanity. They weren't evil nor moral anymore. They were somewhere in the middle, gray, like all humans are.


End file.
